The conventional fly reel includes a spool for winding or unwinding a fishing line, a frame for rotatably supporting the spool, and a drag apparatus for adjusting a rotation speed of the spool. As a handle attached at one side of the spool is rotated, a fishing line is fast wound on the spool. On the contrary, the speed that a fishing line is unwound from the spool can be adjusted by means of the drag apparatus.
So far, various kinds of fly reels are currently commercialized. However, the conventional fly reels have been developed while just simply improving a connection structure of a spool and a frame, a drag apparatus for adjusting a rotation speed of a spool, a structure on a function switch for switching a rotation direction of a spool, and a structure on a generation or prevention apparatus of a rotation or drag sound of a spool. Since the above apparatuses are not efficiently arranged in a small space of a frame or a spool while interacting with one another, the structures of the same are so complicated, and the productivity is decreased.
In addition, in case that an one-way bearing or a ratchet gear is installed in the interior of the spool or the frame for switching a drag direction, when a user wants to change an engaging direction of an one-way bearing or a ratchet gear when it is needed, the drag apparatus is first disassembled, and the bearing or ratchet gear is upside down and is inserted into the apparatus. So, the assembling and disassembling processes are complicated, and the direction switch of the drag is not easy. In the course of switching the engaging direction, moisture may be inputted into a mechanical structure, so that corrosion occurs in a shaft support part. A washer or snap ring may be popped out owing to its elastic force during a part exchange work and may be lost. So, the reel may not be used at a fishing place.